An Anthology of Magic
by ColorMeMonochrome
Summary: Newest: Hermione does not appreciate nicknames. / Previously: James Potter falls in love with a muggle named Lily Evans. / A collection of short stories detailing missing thoughts about the Wizarding World.
1. Rhabdophobia

ABOUT THIS ANTHOLOGY  
I decided it would be easier to collect my short musings on the Harry Potter world into a single collection. Sometimes they're discussions on fanfic cliches, sometimes they're just small ideas I have. I have commital problems and I'm not very good with long stories. I would have loved to create a table of contents with summaries, but I believe I'd spam any notification, so I'll try to make my chapter titles as descriptive as possible.

DISCLAIMER  
I wish I was making money off of fanfiction. But I'm not, because I don't own Harry Potter or it's world. All characters/ideas not mentioned by JKR are my own. Any mistakes and canon-discrepancies are also my own.

SUMMARY OF THIS SHORT: Dr. Dominguez did not understand the Dursleys' hate of the magical world.

Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Dr. Dominguez did not understand the Dursley family. He was currently treating the Dudley, aged 15, having been referred by Arabella Figg. On the front, he was just a well-respected psychiatrist but in actuality, was a Squib given a good life by private Wizarding investors.

Dominguez treats those who suffer from Rhabdophobia, or the fear of magic. He is American, born to a Mexican pureblood and an American muggleborm who met at Salem - which contrary to European beliefs on the linguistics of wizards vs. witches is not an all-girl's school -, and has a heavy, short grey mustache, and well-kept salt-and-pepper hair. Much to his happiness, his lovely daughter is a Hufflepuff finishing at Hogwarts, whose smile he finds a blessing. He owes his good life to benefactors in the Wizarding World who transferred him to Britain, his education at the American Magical Disabilities school, and loving parents. He peers over his glasses at the Dursley boy.

"And what did you say, started this fear? Something during the summer?"

Dudley squirms, obviously hiding something.

"Yes.. Um. My parents hate magic too. Always have. Can't even use the word in the household."

Dr. Dominguez stares at the form the Dursleys filled out before writing a few notes. According to them, it was just the three of them. No children that were potentially muggleborn. Often times, sufferers of rhabdophobia were siblings or parents of muggleborn children. Said children would often not be well-adjusted, if they were refused from entering the European magical schools. Looking up at Dudley again, he highly doubts Dudley was a muggleborn. He was clearly loved, and spoiled. No signs of parental abuse, no apparent symptoms of magic. So what was causing this?

His role in the muggle world was to act as a spy to detect any anti-magic movements, and stop any potential crazy muggles that would blow up and kill magical children.

Sighing, he continues the conversation, but after 45 minutes, he discovers nothing. Apparently Dudley Dursley was traumatized by a couple of dark cloaked figures but couldn't describe them other than "cloaks" and a feeling of "dread." But it sounded like a couple of teenaged pranksters. He couldn't even identify if they were wizards because Dudley said they didn't flash any lights or pull out any "sticks." Dr. Dominguez considers a trial he heard about during the summer, and considers for a moment they might be the same Dementors that apparently approached Harry Potter. Maybe they passed by the Dursley boy?

It still didn't explain why Dudley and his parents had feared magic for his entire life.

Sighing, he writes a prescription to the Maginex pill.

"Take these once a week until the bottle is completely done. They're a liquid pill." And filled with a tiny dosage of the Pacifier potion, a potion developed for Wizarding parents to feed children traumatized by their own accidental magic out-bursts.

He continues, "You can get this prescription filled downstairs by Mr. Ted Tonks. Don't go anywhere else, you can't get these just anywhere. Okay?"

The boy nods.

If Dudley doesn't fill the prescription today, he'll contact the benefactors that hired him and they'll Confound the boy's parents into taking them.

Dudley Dursley gets up and leaves, and Dr. Dominguez sighs. He'll probably never find out why, but he hopes that the boy will come back so he can find out. He might not. Few but the worst cases come back. His main clients are squibs who need solace in their lack of magic.

"Samantha?" He rings on his intercom.

"Yes, Dr. Dominguez?"

"Who's my next patient?"

"Ellen Fletchley. I'll bring her file in just a moment."

* * *

Author's note: I don't know much about psychology other than a class I almost failed two years ago, so forgive me for any mistakes. I'm also American, so I have even less of an idea what British psychiatry appointments are like.

High five if you catch a reference to my other story. Apparently I'm fascinated by squibs.


	2. Falling For a Muggle Named Lily Evans

Author's note: I've always wondered how purebloods fall in love with muggles to get half-bloods. I love playing with inevitability in the Wizarding universe and so this plot bunny was born.

SUMMARY: What if magic in the Evans siblings were reversed. What if Lily was the muggle and Petunia was not.

James Potter was about to push his cart at a full run through the 9 and 3/4 barrier, and as he was doing so, caused a gasp in surprise from a girl near him, who had been staring intently at the barrier. He was about to grin widely at the girl, only to notice he didn't recognize her. A first year, maybe? He gave her a once over. She had been staring at the barrier, but there was no cart.

Her parents weren't around. So maybe they were following nearby.

She looked small, but then again all girls seemed to look small. She had a fiery red hair that he imagined with get more auburn as she got older. Her skin was rosy, and her eyes - he paused. Her eyes were stunning - magical, and they were currently widened in astonishment.

"Headed to Hogwarts?" he asked.

Those eyes got a bit sad, and he tried to recover, "Oh, next year then - right?"

He heard footsteps coming behind him, and he turned to see who it was coming back through the barrier. "Evans," he said stiffly. It was Petunia Evans, the Slytherin Muggleborn who was a couple years older. If it weren't for her surprising Chaser skills, she'd still be bullied in that house, but she was now under the Captain's protection. She still needed to ward her bed, he heard, but the Slytherins weren't tripping her in the halls.

"Potter." She shot him a glare and walked over to the red-headed girl. "Bye, Lily sweetie. Where's mum and da?"

"Bye Tuney! Have fun - I'll miss you! They went to go buy you a drink." Then those green eyes grew large and tears started welling up in them. At that moment James almost swore to never see those eyes get sad again. Twice is too much. "TUNEY. Please take me with you? I want to go!"

Evans frowned and hugged her tighter. "I'm sorry Lily. I wish I could but Professor Dumbledore said I can't. The Wizarding World is not a good place for people like us. And you're too good for them anyway..." Evans had a pained expression on her face, and Potter couldn't tell if it was from memories of being in Slytherin pre-Quidditch days, current remaining hostilities, or imagining this Lily in the Wizarding world. On that thought, he frowned. The girl was a Muggle by the sound of it.

"Petunia. Lily." James looked over to see.. um... Snape? Something Snape. Some Slytherin in his year that was really good in Potions. He was in the Slug Club with him but couldn't remember his first name. All he remembered was everytime he introduced himself, it was "Snape - of the Prince line."

"Oh! Sev, I'll miss you too," Lily said.

Ah. Severus. James didn't like that he was so close with the ginger cutie. Cutie. When did he start thinking that?

He stared in amazement as Snape's usual dark expression softened. "I'm sorry I can't take you with me, but it wouldn't have been a good place for you anyway..," he said immediately.

"Oh. Ugh, don't remind me," Lily said playfully, wiping her eyes. She smiled at her two people. "You and Tuney are so similar."

Said people looked at each other and sneered. "See! You two have the same reactions."

"Oh there they are," Petunia said, and she walked away to say farewell to her parents.

Snape gave Lily an awkward hug before going through the barrier. That left the Lily to look at him, James. "Don't believe them. If it's any consolation, I think you'd be able to kick everyone's arse if you were a witch." Those green eyes widened slightly before giving him the. Most. Dazzling. Smile.

It was at that moment he realized he must have hit puberty.

"Thank you!"

He smiled, gave her a small wave, and left through the barrier. For the rest of the day, even through the Sorting, he couldn't stop thinking about the little red-headed Muggle girl. He imagined if she were at Hogwarts, she'd be a Gryffindor. A muggleborn Gryffindor witch with two Slytherin protectors.

* * *

In the following years, he managed to befriend Petunia Evans and Severus Snape.

Sirius didn't understand the sudden additions to their circles and was always arguing with Petunia about this or that. They had very different views on life and usually ended up fighting about opinions on the latest Hogwarts gossip. Sirius was usually the center of the most scandalous gossip. And Petunia loved hearing it. Some time during Sirius's fifth year, he woke James up with a startled, "James, I slept with Petunia Evans."

And that had been awkward for a while. James was irritated because it was too close to the end of the school year and Petunia's graduation. He eventually shouted at Sirius: "I can't have you jeopardizing my visits to the Evanses! Go make up and snog or something."

James in previous summers always found some excuse to visit their home or bring the Evanses over. It started with Quidditch pick up games on the Potter Estate, but once Sirius and Petunia started actually dating, James was on a high for the rest of the year because it meant he had an excuse to visit Lily even long after Petunia graduated from Hogwarts.

As it turned out, Lily had a very snarky personality that she probably picked up from Snape. She wanted to be a doctor and was apparently good at the muggle equivalent of Potions. He was also very glad Lily was a muggle because their fashions allowed him better viewing of her chest. When they first met, they didn't have much to talk about. But after sharing some stories about the two people at Hogwarts she cared about, she warmed up to him and started falling for him too because they shared a sort of cynicism about the world.

Snape, for the most part, had a hard time standing the sight of him when he found out about James's intentions. Turns out, Snape had a crush on Lily. But by the time Snape realized what was happening, James had embedded himself too far in his life, and Snape was too indebted to the Potter family and their generosity to really say anything about it. So he just scowled. A lot. But got over it eventually.

Not like Snape saw Lily year round to actually fall in love or anything.

When James graduated from Hogwarts, the first thing he did was propose to Lily. And she almost said no. She started off by saying "But I'm still in secondary! I need to get into Oxford," but her parents adored him. And he had Petunia's respect. As soon as Lily saw the Evanses had tears in their eyes while watching James on one knee, he knew he won the greatest graduation gift in the world. She said yes.

Unfortunately, by the time she was accepted into Oxford, James was knee-deep in the middle of war.

The Evans' home was attacked, and Lily was only safe because she was studying at a friend's home. At the insistence of Severus, Petunia, and James, Lily left the Muggle World for further protection in the Wizarding World. Petunia and Sirius's on-again-off-again relationship culminated in a marriage proposal after Petunia got knocked-up by Sirius. A Slytherin girl for a Slytherin family. While she was a muggleborn. Sirius loved ironies, which is probably why he loved Petunia.

Around the same time, Lily became pregnant with Harry.

When the prophesy came about, Lily was furious. Dumbledore said there was no way the Dark Lord wouldn't attack them because Lily was a muggle and besides being a target of their agendas, and You-Know-Who apparently also had a muggle parent. That was when they had their worst fight and James spent many sleepless nights on the couch because Lily hated him for bringing him into his world. And he felt so much regret because he really did ruin her life. She could have had a peaceful, successful future.

A couple weeks later, Harry said. "Muma, Dada," while being rocked by Lily and the happiness that brought had washed away any stray anger in her eyes.

But James held onto that regret. When the Dark Lord was approaching their home ('Peter - that TRAITOR!'), a tear had rolled down James's cheek because he knew that now there was no way Lily could achieve her dream of becoming a Muggle healer. And it was his fault because he had stayed too long and gotten smitten with the sad little girl with emerald eyes who couldn't stop staring at the King's Cross barrier.

- end -


	3. All in the Name: Hermione

SUMMARY: Hermione does not appreciate unsolicited nicknames.

"No." THUMP. A fork had been stabbed down in front of his plate. The vibrating shiny utensil started to mesmerize him before the hand next to it clenched.

Ron gulped. "No?"

"Ronald," seethed Hermione. And Ron started leaning away from Hermione who never before toward over Ron's lanky frame. "Where in the heavens did you get the idea that you could call me "'Mione"?

"But - Hermione - your name is so long," he whined. "Even your enemies get to use the shorter 'Granger.' This isn't FAIR." He looked over to Harry for some back up but Harry was slicing up his morning sausage.

"MY NAME," she said forcefully, "Is HERMIONE. As in, move the letters around and you can almost spell 'heroine...?'"

Ron didn't realize he was holding his breath, but he was because he was worried she might start yelling at him for stealing his oxygen.

She continued, "It is NOT 'MIONE as in very close to the word 'mine.'" When she thought he didn't understand, and really, he was already starting to  
tune her out and play the newest Weird Sisters song in his head, she further explained, "I do not belong to anyone. I am a leading character in this  
strange plot. And you-" she whacked him with a rolled up napkin she didn't realize she had in her hand and since WHEN did napkins HURT? "- should know better. Understood?"

Her hair was about to get into his bacon, his eyes widened a bit, and he nodded fervently. "Yes, ma'am."

"Good boy." And she sat back down.

Harry just continued to spread butter on his toast, blissfully ignoring his two best friends.


End file.
